X-Terminators Series
by Triest Morgan
Summary: Havok & Co.... You will like or else
1. Default Chapter

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 1 April 5th, 2001  
NEW BEGININGS  
  
  
  
  
Valhalla. The new home for the newly created X-Terminators. Lead by the enigmatic Alex Summers, aka Havok. The team members that make up the X-Terminators are majority former members of X-Factor. With Dazzler, who has signed up in order to find her kidnapped husband, Xtreme, who has recently found his brother Alex, and former villians, Sienna Blaze and her boyfriend Reaper, who have been paroled to the X-Terminators in a sense.   
  
Today they all move into their new home, Valhalla. Graciously built and donated to them by Forge, another former member of X-Factor. Valhalla was half home to the mutants and half prison for the evil mutants they hoped to house there. These are humanities newest guardians. Who strive to prevent mutants from endangering life as we know it, over and over again.   
  
  
"This is so boring!" Guido sat in the ready room with the others waiting for Havok to arrive. "Why can't we just go and kick over some rocks and find some bad guys, stomp them into little piles of mush, and then lock them up?"   
  
Lorna Dane suddenly looked towards Guido, "Because, Strong Guy, we are not going to get a bad public image the first day out. We are going to wait until something happens, fly in and make the rescue and capture with minimal damage to anything. Just pounding away at someone will not resolve the situation, I would think you out of all of us would know that. Now, calm down, quit your whining and wait for Alex to brief us."  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" Alex Summers walked through the electric doors and gently sat in the seat at the head of the table. "Listen up guys. We have our first mission. It looks like a disturbance on the west side by an unknown mutant. Since it is a single mutant and we have not had proper time to integrate our strategies with the newcomers here it will just be me, Polaris, Multiple Man, Dazzler, and Strong Guy. Adam, you and Reaper and Sienna are staying here. It isn't personal I just expected more time to get you prepared on how we do things and I don't want accidents to happen."  
  
"But what about Dazzler? She is new here to!" Reaper said a little disgustedly.  
  
"First off Dazzler is a veteran and has worked with both me and Polaris more times then I can remember. Second don't question my command again. That is just proof that my decision is correct. Believe me you won't be out of action forever. When we get back we will begin your training sessions with the team. Until then, stay in Valhalla and go over some of our old training vids that Forge left in the Danger Room. Everyone that is going with me, meet me in the hanger in ten minutes."  
  
With that Alex got up, and walked out the door. "Well this is frigging perfect. First day on the job and already rubbing the boss the wrong way."  
  
Adam X turns to Reaper "Don't worry, he probably didn't mean anything by it. He has had a lot on his mind the last few days and is a little on edge over this first mission. How about we go into the Danger Room and get started on those Training Vids?"  
  
"Sure kid, me and Sienna will meet you there in a few minutes." With that Adam shrugged and walked out the door.  
  
"Babe, you don't need to feel so frustrated. When we re-entered this continuum you and I knew people would treat us the way they did before we left. They just have to get used to the idea. We know we have changed but they still see us the same way. Only time will heal the wounds we caused."  
  
Reaper leans over and kisses Sienna and holds her. "I know Sienna, but it still is frustrating. I just wish I could get in touch with Cain, he is half the reason I wanted to come back. He was what made us into what we are today."  
  
With that the door slid open and Adam X went flying through the air and slammed into the wall behind the two lovers. Immediately Sienna's powers warmed up and Reaper unsheathed his Scythe.   
  
"Whoa, you two look ready to rumble or something! Don't you have a hug for your ole' buddy Juggy?"  
  
Juggernaut stood in the doorway, arm propped against the frame.  
  
"CAIN! We were just talking about you! Where have you been?"  
  
"That happy to see me are ya? I came to break you out."  
  
Both Reaper and Sienna looked at each other, "Break us out? Cain we are here on our on violation. We choose to be here to make right the many wrongs we have done. You should join us! It will be like old times with the Exiles!"  
  
"You two are actually choosing to be here? Man this is a riot. Join you guys eh? Not gonna happen I'm afraid to much history between me and anyone wearing an x. Wouldn't go over to well I guarantee. Well, if you two jokers are not wanting to be rescued I guess I will be on my way."  
  
Sienna ran forward as Cain Marko turned to leave, "Don't leave just yet, lets go somewhere, the three of us and catch up on things?"  
  
"What about your teammate over there on the floor?"  
  
Reaper looked down at the unconscious Xtreme. "Well, when we get back we will just explain what happened. What else is there to do?"  
  
The three of them leave the room.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are you? Do you have any idea what kind of drama you are causing? I don't care if you have your reasons or not. Lila! I swear, if Alex even knew I was talking to you he would fry me. You promise you'll be back soon? And with Longshot? Just make sure he is in one piece or Alison will rip you a new one. I love you too. Bye"  
  
  
Karl Lykos walks down the sidewalk. He had been himself now for a few weeks and he was happier then he could ever remember. He turned into his driveway and opened the door to his house.  
  
Suddenly a smell filled his nostrils and he fell to the floor.   
  
"Soon, Dr.Lykos. Soon indeed. Your true destinty will be revealed, only I will be able to control the fury that is SAURON!!!" 


	2. Issue Two

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 2 April 5th, 2001  
BLOODBATH part 1  
  
  
  
  
"SON OF A BITCH! HAVOK! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE DAMN MUTANT! NOT A WHOLE FRIGGING ARMADA!" Multiple Man was leaning behind a highly distorted car as flames shot about the sides of the vehicle.  
  
"Apparently the damn information was incorrect, or the information changed before we got here, what matters now is that we know the information was wrong, and we are the only ones here to stop them. I can't seem to get anyone at Valhalla to answer the damn phone either! At least we know who these guys are for the most part."  
  
At that moment Sauron flew in the air fighting Polaris. Polaris flew, with her magnetic field around her dodging Saurons thrusting attacks. "The rice paper thin flesh that surrounds your heart will easily tear with one touch of my talons dear. It is inevitable. You will tire, while I will not. I will win and you will die, give up girl, your fate was sealed the moment you encountered the Alliance of Evil."   
  
"Oh Sauron, your selling yourself short. You need some self confidence. Oh, wait, maybe that was the whiney little bitch of an alter ego you have. Karl Lykos at least had a mind of his own, he was no ones puppet."  
  
"Are you attempting to enrage me woman? Lykos is a fool, and weak. I have control of this body now. And I am nobodies puppet." With that he dove towards the earth, turned sharply and hit Lorna in the chest full on, sending her falling to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Strong Guy was facing of against Forearm. "Hey, you know I just remembered where I know you from."  
  
Forearm swings and wildly and Guido ducked, and punched him in the chest. "Oh, yeah Strong Guy? Where from?"  
  
"Well, it seems that a certain Indian by the name of Warpath had an encounter with you sometime back, and he was telling me about how he beat the living crap out of you on numerous occasions. It really was embarrassing for you man."  
  
Forearm dodged a punch, "Yeah, well just as soon as I get down with you, ill be sure to look ole Warpath up and let him know how funny his story is. Now, STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!"  
  
Forearm lunged forward and Strong Guy double-axed him in the back.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I don't really know who you are. See I have been out of action for awhile, you know ruling a world is tough work. But I guess you wouldn't know that huh?"  
  
"The name is Throwback, Dazzler. You will of course become much more aquatinted with me before the day is through. My powers, as you can plainly see, is to control light, just as you. And I do say you have been somewhat of a personal hero of mine."  
  
Throwback sends a flare of light towards Dazzler. Dazzler ducks and throws sparks at Throwbacks leg, burning it. "Throwback eh? Well let me tell you a little secret. I am a bit of a limelight hog. I like my unique status. I don't like competition. So you having similar powers to me just makes me a little peeved. And Dazzler doesn't take anything lying down."  
  
The lightshow continued.  
  
  
"Tower, Wildside, it's been awhile hasn't it buddies? How about you tell Strobe over there to stop raining down FIRE ON OUR DAMN HEADS! And maybe we can convince you to come peacefully!"  
  
Wildside dove towards a multiple of Madrox and sliced him to ribbons, "Madrox, you never change. What makes you think we want to come peacefully? I mean we are after all the Alliance of EVIL! Stryfe formed the original Alliance years ago, when he was posing as Apocalypse. Of course from them evolved the Mutant Liberation Front. But now that we are under new management, so to speak, the Alliance seems a fitting name indeed. Now, Multiple Man, show the real you and let me severe that pretty little jugular vain! AAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHH!"  
  
A cosmic blast sent Wildside to the ground with a sickening thud and the smell of burnt flesh. "Wildside, incase you hadn't noticed, or incase you failed to see, this is the X-TERMINATORS! We do not take kindly to anyone messing up or city, or giving mutants a bad name. Now, Tower, what is the whole point of this rampage?"  
  
Tower shrunk and then grew again about five feet away. "Havok, you should know better then to ask the motives of the criminally insane! Now, me personally? I am here because I have been out of action since Cable did a number on me a few years back. And I though hell, why not pick up where I left off. Now, calm down and let me break your neck!"  
  
"HAVOK WATCH OUT!!!" Reapers voice sounded out and Havok turned just in time to dodge a flame jutting towards him, via Strobe.   
  
"Reaper! Thanks, but didn't I tell you to stay at Valahalla?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it got boring! HEY STROBE BABY! LONG TIME NO SEE! COME GIVE ME A BIG HUG!"  
  
Strobe's face contorted to that of pure rage and she flew straight towards Reaper and into a earthen wall, courtesy of Sienna Blaze. "Oh, Strobe? I forgot to mention that my girlfriend gets jealous when other girls try to hit on me. HAHHAHA!" 


	3. Issue Three

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 3 April 5th, 2001  
BLOODBATH part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
'SAURON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LORNA!"  
  
Havok was running after the flying mutant, who he had last seen fighting his love in the sky. Blood was on Sauron's talons and and Lorna was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Relax meat, she isn't dead, yet. But after I take care of your carcass believe me she will be next. I might be gentle though, you never know, she is kinda cute. HAHAHA!"  
  
Alex rolled out of a swooping dive from Sauron and then sent a cosmic blast towards the lizard. "Sauron, you know what? YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!!"  
  
With that Sauron turns to dive and gets hit full in the chest by a blast, sending the lizard flying through the fifth story window of a nearby building.  
  
Alex, pulled out a walky talky, "Strong Guy? How are you doin over there? Need any help? Ok, I am gonna go find Lorna, you guys need help just give me a squawk."  
  
  
"You know what I hate about you hero types the most? Your glib attitude when you fight! WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO CRACK JOKES WHEN YOUR GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED?"  
  
Strong Guy caught Forearm in the jaw with a right and the big man fell unconscious to the ground, "Correction, when I am kicking ass I like to crack jokes. I don't quite know what I do when I am getting my ass kicked, but when I get my ass kicked Ill be sure to let ya know, when I visit your ass in the holding cells.   
  
Guido pulls out a communicator, "Ok, guys Forearm's down, Havok has put down the flying lizard and the kitty kat, Strobe is down how goes The firecracker and the shrinking giant?"  
  
"Dazzler here, Throwback is down and out, I am coming to your location now. Over."  
  
"Multiple Man here, you know Tower just got knock the &*@^ OUT! YEAH! Oh, and that makes them all out for the count, it is time to bag em, tag em, and pack em up for cool storage."  
  
"Multiple Man? Try to contain your jokes until we get them locked up."  
  
"Ok Lorna, good to hear your ok. Alex with ya?"  
  
"Yeah I am here. And right behind you."  
  
The two land behind Madrox and deposit Saurons body with the rest. "Now we got to get these guys into the BlackHawk and get them back to Valhalla. Hey Reaper? Where is my brother by the way, why didn't he come with you guys?"  
  
"uh, well Juggernaut kind of knocked him unconscious. It was all a mistake though, and Cain apologized to Adam, but.."  
  
"Whoa, just explain it when we get onboard in the meantime…"  
  
Before Havok could finish what he was about to say Strobe sent a flame towards his head and he ducks. Sienna Blaze immediately turns the earth to putty beneath Strobe's feet and she sinks. Into the hot sand, screaming in agony.   
  
"OH MY GOD, I didn't mean too,… I didn't know that it would.."  
  
Reaper embraced Sienna and caressed her hair, "Don't worry babe, its ok, you didn't mean to kill her. It was an accident. Shh…INCOMING!!"  
  
Zero appeared out of nowhere, and began throwing the alliance of evil into a portal.  
  
Havok gritted his teeth, "Ok guys, follow them, they are not getting away!" With that one by one, jumped into the bodyslide….. 


	4. Issue Four

PPLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 4 April 7th, 2001  
BLOODBATH part 3  
  
  
Brazil. Not two hours ago, the X-Terminators and the Alliance of Evil had all but finished a battle that had left the X-Terminators victorious. But before the Alliance could be locked up, Zero had come and bodyslided the Alliance away with the Terminators following close behind.   
  
Two hours have passed where the X-Terminators and the Alliance have been battling it out again this time in the Alliance's compound. Twenty minutes ago an odd thing occurred. Reignfire, out of nowhere came down from the sky and ordered Forearm and Wildside to return with him immediately. The MLF attacked the Terminators briefly while the two evil mutants reluctantly returned to the MLF. Reignfire then looked at Reaper, and issued the time limit of one month to decide his fate and rejoin the MLF or his head would be on Reignfire's wall. With that the MLF departed, leaving the Alliance shorthanded and outnumbered.   
  
Havok, "Well, this has just gotten a little easier for us. Sauron, turn yourselves in and save us the trouble of having to kick your ass again."  
  
Sauron was flying in the air above Tower and Throwback, waiting for something. "You know Havok, the differences between you and me are to vast to discuss at this time but the most glaring difference is patience. I have patience you do not. While you expect us to give up and come peacefully I expect to flee and fight again another day, you may have won today, but tomorrow I may be the one telling you to come quietly. ZERO! GET US OUT OF HERE!"  
  
With that Tower, Sauron and Throwback bodyslide away.   
  
"DAMN THEM," Havok turns and looks around the compound. "Dazzler, Strong Guy. I want you two to look around this place for a ride home. Lorna, I want you to go through the files in this place for any information that may be useful. I want us out of here and on our way home in twenty minutes people!"  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"How is the flying goin Allison? You handling this thing ok?" Just then the Helicarrier shook from left to right.   
  
"Uh, like riding a bike Alex, like riding a twenty ton flying bike."   
  
Alex sits down in a chair and puts his head back.   
  
Reaper and Sienna are in the back.  
  
"Baby, it was an accident. You couldn't have known she would die from that. There was nothing you could have done, even Alex said it was an accident."  
  
Sienna was being cradled in Reapers arms, tears running down her cheeks. "I keep telling myself that, but when the thing is that isn't the matter. It is just that before, I had killed indiscriminately if it suited my purpose. And after I decided to change I thought that if I had to kill someone I would but I thought I would feel remorse. I don't feel anything and that scares me. Am I just doomed to be this way? To not care?"  
  
"Don't you see Sienna? You do care, or else you wouldn't be worried about this now. You have changed more than you think you have babe. You are the woman I love and that you would even care about not feeling anything means you care. You just are not interpreting it the way expected."  
  
Sienna leaned closed to Reaper as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Alex was relaxed. The tension from the fight had wore off, his team had won, even though the bad guys got away. No one was hurt, physically. And the team functioned together as a single unit, which was much more then he had expected from Reaper and Sienna. And now that it was over he… a noise sounded in under the seats across from him.  
  
"Who's there?" Havok quickly got up, juices flowing, waiting for action. Suddenly the cushions part and out comes a familiar face.  
  
"Stop, don't do anything! I'm sorry I snuck onboard but I had to get away. Please."   
  
Havok stared in disbelief. "Tempo right? I heard about you from Cable, he said you helped him out one time when it wasn't in your interest to do so. You also are a member of the MLF, old and new. Why shouldn't I lock you up right now?"  
  
"Because I was only forced to help Reignfire because he had my husband. He killed him yesterday to teach me a lesson. I left as soon as he came to get Wildside and Forearm, he has something big coming up and he needs his troops. Please don't lock me up I just want to get away from him."  
  
Alex looked at her intently and decided she was telling the truth. "You know he will come after you. The best I can do is offer you protection. If you join us and agree to help us then we will protect you against Reignfire. And any information you can supply us will be greatly appreciated."  
  
Tempo looks up with tears in her eyes and smiles as she nods her head in agreement.  
  
  
Miles away. Reignfire sits on his thrown pondering something. Ever since he returned from gathering his wayward children something has bothered him, something seemed off. Suddenly he looks up and a smile passes onto his face. "My little Tempo, you finally have shown the courage I always wanted you to. I just wish you had chosen my side to stand at when you did. Oh, well, your time of reckoning will come little one." 


	5. Issue Five

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 5 April 10th, 2001  
And now a Repast  
  
  
  
  
"Your failures are aggravating. I tolerate only so much. Is this how you repay me? By repetitive failures? Lykos, you lead these pathetic wretches, I accept a degree of professionalism from you at least. You are a veteran. I did not re-awaken your mutant powers so you can lead my Alliance of Evil on endless missions of failure. I gave your life back so you could lead my Alliance to greatness, glory and most importantly, VICTORY! BUT NO! You choose to run, mind you I understand you were beaten senseless by the X-Terminators. I grant you that when Strobe died you were shorthanded and that would have been an acceptable reason to fall back and analyze the situation. However you didn't make sure the heroes couldn't follow you. So, not only did you flee, you lead a team of mutant superheroes to our Brazil compound, allowed them to beat you again there, lost two more members of the Alliance to Reignfire, lost our compound, and were once again forced to flee."  
  
Sauron, Tower and Throwback are shown kneeling in a chamber. At the head of them was a throne, atop the thrown was the man who berated the trio now.  
  
"Now, after your endless failures, I not only don't have an alliance anymore, but a god damn trio, but I have lost three members of a group I have been training for sometime. Disappointment is the least expressive word I can think of to describe my emotional state of mind towards you three at this time. Throwback, Tower. You two are to recruit new mutants to join the Alliance. We need to be full strength before we attempt this again."  
  
Sauron's bowed head raised, "And what of me master?"  
  
"You?" The man's voice dripped with rancor, "You my most prized pupil? You my most precious shame? You are fined to your room until I have decided whether you are fit to lead this group anymore. I don't give second chances often. But for now leave me the sight of you is making me sick."  
  
With that the three mutants slowly got up and left to fulfill their orders.  
  
  
"Guido I don't know why I even agreed to come shopping with you. Quit splashing in the fountain." Alison Blaire stood, hands on her hips, looking at Guido splashing around the mall fountain looking for a quarter.  
  
"Oh have some fun. This is a blast. Ok, Ok , I'll get out. You don't have to act like my mom though. Sheesh!"   
  
The two had decided earlier that shopping was just the thing they needed to cool off after their first mission. They had been in the mall for a few hours and Dazzler had already began regretting her decision. "Come on, I want to go get those Jeans on sale and get out of here." Guido reluctantly followed.   
  
Suddenly a girl ran into Guido. "Excuse me! Hey you're big! Can you help me?"  
  
The little girl looked at Guido hopefully, "What kinda help do ya need princess? Lose track of your parents?"   
  
"No, something is chasing me."  
  
"Chasing you? Why on earth would anyone chase you? Where is it?"  
  
Suddenly a growl erupted from the food court and Guido and Dazzler turned to see tables and chairs flying everywhere. Dazzler quickly put the girl behind her as Strong Guy ran towards the food court, as people fled in the opposite direction.  
  
"RUN FLATSCANS! PUNY MORSELS ALL OF YOU! CALIBAN DON'T CARE FOR FLATSCANS! WHERE IS LITTLE GIRL WHO BUMED INTO ME? HERE GIRLIE! I JUST WANT TO PLAY WITH YOUR HEAD!!"  
  
Caliban was berserk. Guido whistled loudly, "Hey tall pale and dead looking! They serve some bad chilli and didn't give you a refund?"  
  
Caliban turned and flared his fangs, "STRONG GUY! X-factor here? GOOD ME WANTS TO CATCH UP ON OLD TIMES! NOW COME HERE AND PLAY!"   
  
Guido dodged as Caliban dove towards him, claws inches from ripping open his chest. "Oh, come on Caliban, you must not be keeping up on your current events. I am an X-Terminator now. X-factor hasn't been around for awhile. It's ok, I can still speak on their behalf, I used to be the good looking one in that group."  
  
Caliban dove again and Strong Guy slammed his fists down on his back, sending Caliban's jaw smashing into the floor of the food court. "KEEP TALKING! CALIBAN LIKES YOUR WITTY REMARKS! REMINDS ME OF BOOMER! NOW HOLD STILL GGGUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIDOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Caliban lunged and his claws embedded themselves into the flesh of Strong Guy's shoulder. Guido gritted his teeth and grabbed Caliban by the throat. "DON'T YOU GET IT CALIBAN? YOU NEVER WERE GOOD ENOUGH TO WERE AN X! YOU COULDN'T CUT IT BOY! AND NOW? WELL NOW YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF!!!"  
  
With that Strong Guy, holding Caliban by his throat, slammed the mutant into the sushi bar head first, knocking him out. "GUIDO, I mean STRONG GUY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"  
  
Dazzler was running up to the scene as Strong Guy pulled one of Caliban's nails from his shoulder. "Oh me? Just fine girl, now aren't you happy about coming to the mall? And you, wanting to leave not ten minutes ago, we would have missed all this fun!"  
  
"I'm calling Alex and having him send a transport over and we need to get Forge to look at that shoulder, we don't want you to start looking like Reaper."  
  
Guido smiled, "Now, Alison Blaire! Was that a joke I just heard?" 


	6. Issue Six

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 6 April 10th, 2001  
Multiple Copies  
  
  
"What happened to you? You used to be a member of X-factor and a member of X-force. You fought for the betterment of mutantkind and humankind, for mankind. What is it that changed? The dream fade? Did you find a better dream? You used to be a friend Caliban. What happened?" Alex stood in a room that had no windows, one door and a steel table. Caliban, who was manacled to a chair behind the table looked up.  
  
"Friend? You say I was a friend? I doubt I was ever your friend meat. I was Caliban's friend. Always my own friend. That is all I can rely on. I know not of this X-force I remember X-factor barely and I only remember slicing Archangels body into little cubes. I never had a dream. I make my own way. You can go to hell. Caliban is no ones friend."  
  
Alex stood up, "That is sad Caliban. But, even though you have given up on yourself I wont. You are the first resident of our facility here Caliban. You will be imprisoned, and Forge will be analyzing you in order to find a way to bring you back to the way you used to be, if that is possible. I will periodically come and visit you and see how things are coming along. Until then, welcome to Valhalla Caliban, this is your new home."   
  
With that Caliban spit on the floor and Alex grimaced and walked out of the room. Caliban writhed in an attempt to free himself from his restraints.  
  
Outside the room. "Alex, do you think he'll come around?"  
  
"I don't know Lorna, I hope he does, Forge will be running tests on him to find out what happened and what Apocalypse might have done to him. In the meantime I am gonna go check on Guido and his shoulder. Give me a kiss."  
  
Jamie Madrox sat in his room, bored. If anything in the world bothered Jamie more than being bored he did not know of it. Boredom was horrible. He sat, playing a puzzle, while a dupe was playing playstation and yet another dupe sat counting the holes in the ceiling. This is boredom.   
  
Suddenly the front door rang. Finally something to do. He quickly collected his duplicates and ran towards the front door. Ok, he thought, finally something to do. He stood behind the door and sent a duplicate to answer it. The door opened and there stood himself.  
  
"What is this a joke?" Jamie declared. "Did I leave a dupe somewhere? Come in, I guess. Where have you been? Wait a second, your not one of my dupes. ARGH!"  
  
Jamie folded in the middle from a full blast from a stun gun. He doubled over in the corner and the dupe at the door stepped over his fallen body and ran towards its destination. It crossed a hallway and ran past the infirmary, where a bored Guido waved at him trying to get someone to come and visit him, and onward to the computer room.   
  
Quickly it typed in access codes and began downloading information onto a disk. "Jamie? Since when have you been one for computers?"  
  
The duplicate froze and then turned to face Dazzler. "Umm.. well I just wanted to get some files of some of the guys we might be going up against so I know what I will be dealing with."  
  
"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Jamie? You're studying files? Man you really must be bored. Why don't you go down to the danger room and test out forges new programs? There is a runway program where the models are wearing almost nothing!"  
  
"Maybe later. I'm busy."   
  
Dazzler looked puzzle, "Are you sure your ok Jamie?" Suddenly the dupe turned and pointing the stun gun at her and dove to make contact. "I WILL BE!"  
  
Dazzler quickly moved to the left and sent a light shower into the dupes eyes and shorted out the stun gun. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad?"  
  
Suddenly the dupe turned into something else, a huge version of Guido. "I am fine, and I am not insane. You however, are not fine. You have just walked in on Copycat dear, and I have no patience."   
  
The carbon copy Strong Guy swung hard and knocked Dazzler against the wall. Suddenly Multiple Man runs in and sees the copy turn into Multiple Man again. "Ok jerk, I don't know who you are but no one copy's the Multiple Man!" With that Madrox stomps his feet repeatedly and a dozen Madrox's appear and insanity insues.   
  
After moments of fighting Dazzler, who had been knocked out, awakens to see a dozen Multiple Man's fighting amongst themselves. "JAMIE! Which one of these is you?"  
  
"I am"  
"No, I am"  
"SHUT UP I AM"  
"COME HERE I AM!"  
  
"Ok, that didn't work, COLLECT YOUR DUPES JAMIE! I need to know who is who!"  
  
With that the dupes disappeared, leaving two Multiple Men. "Which of you is the real Jamie? Wait, never mind." Dazzler suddenly sent enough light into the two Multiple Man's it rendered them both into unconsciousness. Jamie fell, and the other fell and turned into a female. "That solves that." Dazzler touches the communicator on the wall, "Alex get up to the computer lab and bring some restraints, we have a new resident here. And she is already for the pens."   
  
"So, Copycat was trying to download our files on the Alliance and I assume delete them from our records. My only question is why the Alliance thought she could penetrate our defenses. Anyway you look at it though Alison you did good, even if Jamie is still mad, he'll get over it. I am going to go and question our new guest and see if she wants to tell us anything about her employer. I expect you to get some sleep and be in here for debriefing with Guido about the mall incident."  
  
Alex turns to leave, "Alex, I know you are busy, but I would really like to start looking for Longshot."  
  
"Don't worry, tomorrow we start on that. Get some sleep for now." 


	7. Issue Seven

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 7 April 17th, 2001  
Transport  
  
  
  
"I would like you to understand something. Your obedience is necessary. I think, Sauron, that your inability to carry out your task might have been lack of support. After careful consideration I realized that some things were out of your control and that is something I can not blame you for. I have just given you a second chance. This doesn't happen often so do not waste it. I have recruited two new members to our Alliance that will aid you in accomplishing our goals. Monsoon, step forward."  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows. Indian skin reflecting the light of the candles that surrounded him. "This is your new second in command. He was formerly an undercover agent that aided X-factor in breaking into his sister, Haven's, compound. He controls the element of water and will live up to his namesake. Since his sister's disappearance he has been without a goal. Until now. Next I give you a man that has experience facing X-factor, or the X-terminators as they call themselves now. He is Gorgeous George."  
  
The purple skinned man stepped out of the darkness and his hand stretched over to that of Sauron's to shake it. Sauron spat on it and George quickly drew it back. "Behave Sauron, this man has information on the enemies tactics. He will assist you in more ways then one. I assume you know the consequences for failure a second time. Use what I have given you to your advantage. I do not want to be discussing this with you again."  
  
  
  
"I don't understand though. Where do we even begin looking for him? He and Lila left without any trail and she can transport between dimensions like we walk across the street."  
  
"I am not saying that it will not be difficult, I am just saying that we have to start somewhere. The best we can hope for is that here biosignature will be traced by the Shiar. Lilandra has already given me her full support in this undertaking and the Imperial Guard themselves will be looking for them, we have nothing to do but wait and hope for the best."  
  
The team was assembled in the ready room. Everyone sat around the table as Havok fielded questions on the subject of the missing Longshot. Suddenly a huge flash of light appeared above the table and Lila Cheney and Longshot appeared!  
  
Dazzler immediately dove towards Lila and Longshot stepped forward to intercede. "Babe! Calm down, calm down!"  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THIS BITCH IS GOING TO PAY!"  
  
"Baby, cool it. I was needed. She knew you would want to come with me but it wasn't possible. I bring bad news though. The Celestials have blocked any inter-dimensional travel. Continuities have been getting twisted beyond repair and a rip has been developing time. Me and Lila had to go and repair that rip.* I will explain it all to you all later. For now this means we are staying on Earth, Mojoworld has been blocked as well. No transmissions are allowed to enter the dimension either so we can not communicate with them. I can only hope that the Celestials will drop the ban soon so we can get home. Until then, we are here."  
  
Dazzler, slumped in his arms and began to cry, "Oh I missed you, I didn't know what had happened or if you were even alive anymore." Longshot comforted her as he soothed her hair. "Alex, if you are still wanting me to join your X-terminators, I am all yours."  
  
"You are always welcome, at least until you find yourselves a way back home. Welcome to the X-terminators. That still doesn't account for Lila' actions. Now where did she get off too."  
  
Longshot frowned, "Leave it alone Alex, she has been through a lot, she is the only reason I am alive now."  
  
  
"Lila, I can't believe you just left without me like that. I mean, I thought we had something going. I.."  
  
Lila sat at the bed of Guido, who was still recovering from his shoulder wound. "Guido, where I went your talents would have not helped me, and I wouldn't want you in harms way unless it was necessary. I needed Longshot's luck."  
  
"So are we leaving now? I have to say goodbye to the guys."   
  
Lila patted Guido's lap, "No, your place is here, you have friends that care for you and will look out for you. Where I am going, you wouldn't be welcome or safe. I will come back though. Don't worry about that. Until then goodbye."  
  
With that a blinding light was in the place of where she stood, and a single tear rolled down Guido's cheek. "Goodbye baby." 


	8. Issue Eight

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 8 April 17th, 2001  
Nasty Memories  
  
  
  
"187 on a mother f***ing COP! YEAH! RUN PIGGIES RUN! DADDY'S COME HOME!"   
  
"Stow it Ramrod, just destroy and maim, don't annoy!"  
  
The police station on 5th street was quiet about five minutes ago. That is until Rucus and Ramrod came to play. Now, five minutes later, and twelve dead policeman later, the two have destroyed most of the precinct and been torturing those fools who had not the sense to run when they had the chance.   
  
"Rucus, you so make this whole torturing thing a drag, why don't you use your powers for some good and help me strip these piggies to make some bacon?"  
  
With that Ramrod flexed and a thousand tendrils of roots flew through the foundation and into the bodies of some fleeing cops. Rucus shouted and disintegrated the wall behind a few more fleeing cops. Rucus's power was similar to Syrin and Banshee's in that he could create sonic reverberations with his vocal chords, which created some disastrous consequences. Ramrod on the other hand controlled wood.   
  
"You guys having fun? Yeah I thought so." Polaris had arrived, and with her Xtreme, Multiple Man and Reaper. "I have a couple of nice cells waiting you two down in the pens, so why don't you boys stop playing around and come nicely. Before we have to hurt you."  
  
"Do you hear that Ramrod? They want us to play nice! Well you know about those superhero types right?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"If you can't scrub them out, SHOUT IT OUT!"  
  
Polaris dodged a sonic blast just in time, as Xtreme moved into action. A few barbed blades connected with Rucus and instantly Adam X sent the electrolytes in his blood screaming in pain. Rucus dropped like a dead fly. Ramrod called forth some demonic looking roots and hurled them at Multiple Man who dodged and dove to the floor, allowing Reaper to sneak up and knock Ramrod out with one punch.   
  
"Am I the only one who thinks this was way to easy?"  
  
"No, Reaper. However these two are not major leaguers. I have only seen them once before and then they were working for Sinister's Nasty Boyz. They are lackeys and don't do anything without someone directing them so that brings me to the question of who is holding the strings to these puppets."  
  
Reaper hurled Ramrod over one of his shoulder and then Rucus over another. "Lets get these two back to the pens and figure it out there, I don't want to catch the blame for this when the reinforcements get here."  
  
Polaris nodded and they loaded the two unconscious mutants into the blackhawk and departed.   
  
  
  
"I don't know exactly what else we are going to do. I have tried contacting everyone on file about inter-dimensional transportation and not one of them could help. Even Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four was at a loss and he is arguably the smartest man on the planet. We are just stuck here."  
  
"It isn't as bad as it could be. We could be stuck somewhere without friends. I mean, this is your home planet and home dimension at least. I have lived here before and I had the time of my life. My only worry is that Mojoworld doesn't go to hell while we are gone. Mojo II is still about."  
  
"Oh, Longshot, life was getting boring on Mojoworld anyway, this gives us a chance to do something again, be apart of a team. It will all work out, I just know it."  
  
The two hug.  
  
  
  
"Another brother? Sinister did mention something about that awhile back. But I just shrugged it off as him playing with my mind. Is he there? Can I talk to him?"  
  
"No, he and some others on the team are bringing in some new guests of the pens. You really should come down and see the place Scott, Forge has it set up nice."  
  
"I wouldn't like being around so many of our enemies at once, Beast wanted me to tell you by the way that he has some theories about Caliban and wants to discuss them with Forge when he gets the chance. When I get a chance I will come out and see you, and our other brother. In the meantime I am gonna call dad and let him know he has another son."  
  
"Actually Scott, he doesn't. It is from mom. She was raped by one of the Shiar that had held her prisoner, and the baby was extracted before she died and raised an orphan in the Shiar Empire. He saved all his life to get to Earth to find his family. We are all he's got. He really wants to meet you too, he never has known family."  
  
"Ok, Alex, when time allows it I will be there, until then keep up the good Public Relations you are doing with that group of yours. By the way, why on earth did you pick the X-Terminators as your group name?" 


	9. Issue Nine

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 9 April 17th, 2001  
Tenfold  
  
  
"You want blood? You've got blood!" the sickening sound of breaking bones filled the air as blood flowed from the clerk's broken face.   
  
"Sis, I was only implying that you were not using enough force. This man apparently was not afraid enough of you. Now, Thumbelina we must wait for the X-terminators to show up. They should be here momentarily I personally called their hotline and reported this disturbance."  
  
"Why does the boss want us doing this anyway? Rucus and Ramrod were beaten within a few minutes. I heard it was pathetic. What does the boss expect from us that they couldn't deliver?"  
  
"Well the difference this time is that those two idiots were test dummies. To see how well the X-Terminators would do. No back-up was sent. This time we have our comrades waiting in the wings to assist us. And if they use the same tactic as before of only sending in four to our two, we will outnumber them and crush them."  
  
"Can you please deposit the Clerk on the ground and step away? I promise we won't bust you up, too bad."  
  
Thumbelina and Slab both turn in surprise as Strong Guy utters the last words. Strong Guy, Dazzler, Longshot and Havok all stand at the door to the Grocery Store. "You're kidding right? You expect us to drop this pathetic flatscan, and step away? Let me guess you probably want us to come quietly as well?"  
  
Thumbelina shrunk to one-hundredth her normal size and Slab instantly grew three times his normal size. Slab broke the clerk's neck and Strong Guy immediately dove for him, and right into a mouth full of pain. Slab pummeled Strong Guy repeatedly. "I guess you don't remember our last fight, eh? How, every time you hit me, I absorb the Kinetic energy and get bigger, stronger, more powerful?" With that Strong Guy uppercuts Slab through the ceiling then jumped through the newly made hole in pursuit.   
  
"Havok should we follow? Dazzler you follow suit for back-up, Longshot and me will look for that shrinking little minx Thumbelina."  
  
Suddenly Havok uttered something in agony and fell to the floor. Sauron stood behind him, talon dripping with blood. "Thumbelina is the least of your worries. THE ALLIANCE IS!!"   
  
Dazzler dove towards the counter, and landed with a thud behind it. She pulled out her comlink and quickly said, "X-TERMINATORS! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCYYYYYYYEEEEEEI!" before her head was smashed into the floor by Tower.   
  
Longshot screamed and dove towards Tower with his dagger raised only to be grabbed, mid-air, by Gorgeous George's outstretched arms, and then knocked out by Throwback's lights. The roof shook and Slab came flying threw it, landing in a heap on the floor with Strong Guy close behind.   
  
Strong Guy stopped in mid-swing as he looked around and saw the situation, "Oh shit." A gale force wind knocked him back as Monsoon floated down from the hole in the ceiling. "IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE TO OFFER X-TERMINATORS? You put up a much better fight last time! HAHAHA!"   
  
"Don't count us out yet!" Polaris said, as she lifted Sauron into the air by the metal in his belt. Xtreme dove and rolled into the room as Multiple Man, Reaper and Sienna Blaze burst in from the roof.   
  
Monsoon, "Now, things are getting interesting."  
  
The leader of the Alliance sits in her chair. Obscured by shadows laughing maniacally. The laughter is reminiscent of a villain of the past, but all Haven knows is that this time, this team of mutants will not stop her from making her society of perfection. Not this time. Not even ever. Not ever again. 


	10. Issue Ten

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 10 April 17th, 2001  
Elevenfold  
  
  
  
You are my wayward child. Come home. I will find you myself and punish you like the child you are. Tempo awoke in sweat. She had dozed off after sending the rest of the team out to face the Alliance, she had wanted to go but was told to watch the base. The dream had come when she fell asleep. Ever since she had left the MLF, the dream had come and gone. Leaving her tired. She only hoped that the dreams where her own and not a force of Reignfire. Only time would tell.  
  
  
Strong Guy had, had better days. Currently he was being held in midair and pelted with what appeared to be hale. Which accounted for the current annoyed look on his face. Monsoon was the source of his annoyance. But he wouldn't be for long.  
  
"Pay attention to me you arrogant brat! Monsoon does not like being ignored by someone who he is beating!"   
  
"I am not ignoring you, just paying attention."  
  
"Attention to what worm?"  
  
"To the man on your left."  
  
Monsoon turns just in time to see a sword bust his head open and then he just feels pain as his blood boils via Xtreme's mutant gift. The man called Monsoon falls to the ground and darkness claims him. Strong Guy also falls but lands on his feet and runs towards the fallen Monsoon and kicks him in the gut. "That is for the hale, I hate hale. Thanks Adam."  
  
"No problem, lets take care of that stretchy dude over there."  
  
"Oh Georgy boy? He is an old friend of mine, ain't that right, tall purple and pug ugly?"  
  
Gorgeous George turns and shoots his arms out to grab the wisecracking Strong Guy only to get his hand chopped off via Reaper. "I have been dying to that to someone ever since I lost my pair, hurts like the dickens don't it boy?"   
  
Sienna Blaze sends the Mutant into further agony with a blast of lava in the chest. Sauron, flying above is battling Polaris.   
  
"Give up waif!"  
  
"As much as I appreciate you calling me thin, flattery will get you nowhere. Now hold still so I can just get…" A leathery talon knocks her on the head before she can finish, she plummets to the ground only to be caught by a dozen Multiple Mans. Sauron screeches in disgust and dives in for the kill only to be sent into the rafter with a cosmic blast, via Havok.  
  
"Stay away from her you filthy piece of shit. You know I don't even know why you bother with this shit. Over and over again, you come in, attempt to do some dastardly deed, and just end up becoming our punching bag. I swear you would think you had a learning disability or something. This time will be different though. This time I'm gonna let it all hang out, you and me. I win, you get a nice jail cell. You win I die. Lets go lizard."  
  
"WITH PLEASURE!" The winged beast flew down and dove straight for the still injured Havok.(Last issue he had been stabbed through the shoulder by Sauron.) Havok leaped and blasted Sauron in the back of the head with a blast that would kill a normal human, but only knocked out the pterodactyl-like mutant.   
  
Suddenly zero arrived and decked Havok and bodyslided Sauron away. Throwback, Slab, Gorgeous George, and Thumbelina all run and dive into the bodyslide. Tower and Monsoon attempt to but are stopped and left behind by the fleeing Alliance of Evil.   
  
Havok gets up, "DAMN THEM! Every god damn time they get away."  
  
Polaris walks over and touches Alex's cheek, "At least we caught two of them honey. How is that shoulder? Ew, you need Forge to look at that as soon as possible. Come on lets get out of here, the team can get these two clods to the pens."  
  
Havok nods and they board the blackhawk. 


	11. Issue Eleven

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 11 April 17th, 2001  
Diagnosis:Homicidal  
  
  
The room was empty, except for a single chair behind a table. The first prisoner was ushered in. His name is Caliban. Formerly a member of the Horseman of Apocalypse, X-Force, and of X-factor. Currently a deranged homicidal lunatic who has been genetically altered by Apocalypse. His mutant powers allow him to track almost anyone by scent, he has enhanced strength and reflexes and razor sharp fingernails. A side effect of his mutation has left his skin white and his body disfigured. He currently sits, manacled to the chair.   
  
The door opens and in walks a green haired man holding a manila folder. "Hello Caliban, I am Dr. Samson. I will be reviewing your case and deciding your mind state. I have been asked here by some of my friends to do this as a favor. Are you ready?"  
  
Caliban just spits on the table and growls. "Ok, let's begin. What is the earliest memory you can recall?"  
  
"Memory? You want Caliban to remember? What do I get out of this meat?"  
  
"Possibly a release, but more likely a diagnosis of your psyche. And a better understanding of your overall condition at this point in time."  
  
Caliban snorted in disgust but continued anyway. "Ok, Caliban is game. Apocalypses cell chamber. That is my memory."  
  
"Ok, how long ago was that do you think?"  
  
"I know not what time. Not too long ago. Caliban remembers a few other things from before that, but they are fuzzy and hurt when I think about them. Someone named Sam and someone named Kitty. But it hurts."  
  
Samson scratched some notes in his pad. "Would it surprise you to learn that those names belong to two people who consider you their friend? One Samuel Guthrie and one Katherine, Kitty, Pride."  
  
"Caliban has no friends. Only enemies who wish to hurt Caliban so Caliban must destroy them all first. Apocalypse told me so before he left."  
  
"Caliban, Apocalypse is dead. What he told you was to harm his enemies. He was a very bad man. You used to know this. You were a Morlock living beneath the streets of New York. Apocalypse and Sinister masterminded the slaughtering of your people and only a few remained. You escaped with the help of X-factor and for a long time helped them fight against those who would hurt others."  
  
Caliban was seething. "YOUR LIES DISTURBS CALIBAN! APOCALYPSE IS NOT DEAD! MORLOCKS ARE NOT DEAD! CALIBAN TIRES OF THIS ATTEMPT TO DISTRACT."  
  
Samson motioned to a mirror and two guards immediately came in and escorted Caliban out of the room.  
  
  
"What would you have me call you ma'am?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Surely not Copycat, you have a name I am assuming."  
  
Copycat just glared at the doctor. She sat at the same table in the same chair as Caliban had.  
  
"Ok, Copycat. How about we just get started. We know that you attempted to infiltrate Valhalla in order to steal records and erase the memory banks. We also know that you work for the Alliance of Evil. Why?"  
  
Copycat licked her lips.  
  
"Ok, we do not have any information about you other than a few prior arrests under aliases so if you could provide us with some basic background information it would be appreciative for the records."  
  
She sat there with a bored look on her face, staring at the ceiling. Samson motioned at the window again.  
  
"Maybe sometime later you will be more cooperative."  
  
  
"Rucus, I am not even going to attempt to ask your real name, as I have met with limited success with the others on this topic."  
  
Rucus immediately smiled. "Benjamin sir."  
  
"Benjamin? Ok, I am glad you are being cooperative. Now, you had last been seen with he Nasty Boyz, a faction run by Sinister for his own goals. Since their beating at the hands of X-factor your whereabouts have been unknown, as well as your whereabouts previous to your stint in the Nasty Boyz. Would you care to shed some light on the events before and after?"  
  
"Why sure, let me think here. I was born, I became a mutant, Sinister recruited me, and then the Nasty Boyz thing you mentioned, then I was in the Alliance, and now am a guest at this fine facility. Is that good enough for ya?"  
  
"A little more detail would have been nice, Ben."  
  
"Ben? Who is this Ben you speak of? My name is Timmy."  
  
Samson stopped scribbling in his pad and looked up at the man, who had began laughing hysterically. "Rucus, I thought you were going to be civil?"  
  
"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Rucus then attempted to blast Samson with a sonic boom but nothing happened. Samson motioned towards the window. "I had hoped you would have been better than that. Your powers are negated while in this room, you are weak as a newborn child. The guards will put you in a muzzle and return you to your cell. If you ever have the urge to be more forthcoming feel free to get in touch."  
  
  
"Tower. Your profile has been well documented. You have been with the Alliance of Evil since the very first encounter of the group. But still we know nothing of you. Are you going to be cooperative and fill us in?"  
  
Tower jumped from his chair and attempted to kick over the table, only to fall to the ground in pain from having kicked solid adamantium.  
  
"I thought not."   
  
  
"Where are the other two you wanted me to interview Alex?" Samson sat in the room talking into the mirror. A voice sounded from a monitor. "Ramrod is sedated after an escape attempt and Monsoon hasn't said a word since his capture so bringing him here would be like talking to a wall."  
  
Samson put down his pen and began to rise, "Ok, I guess my work here is done. I send the bill to you Alex?"  
  
"No, send it to Val Cooper."  
  
Samson laughed as he left the room.  
  
  
  
The two figures were tired, bleeding and full of hatred for each other. They had been fighting for an hour and neither had gained any ground. Feral quickly dove to the right to avoid a lunge from Thornn only to be caught in the gut with a flying knee.  
  
"AAARH!! BITCH! I should have put you to sleep years ago. I wouldn't have to be doing this now."  
  
Thornn grabbed Feral's head and slammed it on the concrete. "You shouldn't have killed them, you should have controlled those urges you had like I do. It isn't impossible you just indulge. It is time to put you to sleep."  
  
Feral looked up, blood dripping from her mouth, smiling for all she was worth. "You don't have it in you sis." Feral's hand darted for her belt and removed a knife that had been hidden there, a stabbing motion later and Thornn's claws had sliced open Feral's throat. Thornn dropped to her knees and cried for what she had, had to do. 


	12. Issue Twelve

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 12 April 19th, 2001  
Coming Home  
  
  
  
  
  
The meeting room of the X-terminators. The whole team, gathered in meeting. This is boring. What am I to report on if these fools don't do anything of interest? I want at least someone to go to the pens so I can see the access codes, but no, do they do that? Of course not they just sit around and do jack shit all day. What kind of superheroes are they? At least now they are all together, maybe something of interest is to be said.  
  
Locus sat crouched in a ventilation duct. She had been spying on the team all day unknown to anyone. She had watched Jamie Madrox shower, much to her chagrin, and Reaper and Sienna making out. She had watched Dazzler and Longshot make out, Havok and Polaris make out and to her the team had become more of a joke then ever.  
  
Alex began to speak, "Ok, Doc Samson's analysis of the prisoners here in the pens, have not really given much information that we didn't know. They are hostile, and very deranged. He will attempt a follow up in a few months if his schedule allows. Currently Monsoon is my biggest worry. The only words he has mumbled is that Haven will come and save him. This worries me, for the fact haven is supposed to be dead and if she is then he is insane. Both scenarios are not something I look forward to dealing with. Now, the Alliance is still loose somewhat with Thumbelina, Slab, Throwback, Sauron and Gorgeous George. Not to mention that if Reignfire ever notices Tempo's presence or lack thereof. I have decided that Tempo will become a full active member of the team."  
  
Tempo smiled, "Thank you Alex."  
  
Alex looked grim, "Don't thank me yet. Your intentions are the only thing keeping you out of the pens. I know you mean well and will atone for you're past crimes. But it won't be an easy road and I want your full understanding in this."  
  
Tempo nodded slowly, still happy at his decision.   
  
"Now, onto something new. The body of Feral was found in the streets of New York. Feral as you all know was formerly of X-force until she defected to the Mutant Liberation Front headed by Reignfire. Tempo, you probably had the most exposure to her as anyone else so you might be able to help here."  
  
"She was a lone wolf Alex. Reignfire couldn't even control her. A few months back she left and after monitoring her Reignfire deemed her personality unbefitting a member of the MLF. She killed in-discriminately. I don't want to sound bad, but I am glad she's dead. She was attempting to find her sister and kill her last anyone knew."  
  
Alex's face turned sour, "Well that means we have to contact her sister as soon as possible to see if she ever contacted her. Thornn is her name if I do remember correctly. She was formerly a member of the Morlock's/Brotherhood union a few years back. She later helped X-force in tracking her sister down and capturing her. Thornn is not the enemy so when you find her make it clear that she is not going to be harmed, we just want to talk to her."  
  
"What makes you think she won't find you first?"  
  
Everyone in the room immediately turned to the direction of the door. There stood Thornn, and a long time friend.   
  
"RAHNE!" Strong Guy leaped over the table and engulfed Rahne Sinclair in a huge bear hug.   
  
"Can ye let me breathe boy? I dinne know ye'd miss me that much."  
  
Guido put his friend down. "Rahne, we have been trying to get in touch with you for weeks now."  
  
"I know, I've been dealin with some thing after Moira died. I needed some time to myself. I got your messages. I am here, it took me a while but I am here to help. And I brought Thornn."  
  
Alex looks at the two dubiously, "Wolfsbane welcome aboard. Thornn, we need to talk privately." 


	13. Issue Thirteen

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 13 April 19th, 2001  
Prelude To A Kiss  
  
  
  
The talk had gone well, Thornn explained to Havok how she was forced to kill her sister and Havok understood, and gave her a spot on the roster. Wolfsbane joined the team the ranks swelled. Currently Wolfsbane is sleeping. She lies on her new bed, covered in sweat from a nightmare no one will ever know of. Because Locus lies in wait. After the meeting was dismissed, Locus talked to Reignfire, who gave her explicit orders and instructed her to wait until she heard the sign. The sign was hell breaking loose in Valhalla. And in two minutes, that is exactly what would happen.  
  
Tempo and Multiple Man are playing cards. "So, now that your on our side, I guess it makes you on the market."  
  
Tempo throws down a card and draws one. "On the Market?"  
  
Madrox draws, "Yeah, your available. I can ask you out right?"  
  
Tempo puts all her cards down. "Gin. Jamie, I want you to understand I just lost my husband recently and am not looking to get involved in anything."  
  
Suddenly the floor beneath them erupted. The two were flung backwards and in the table's place stood the MLF! "Now dear, that is a sad story indeed. How about we take you home and put you in bed, and take care of you? OR HOW ABOUT YOU PUT UP A FIGHT AND WE SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS RIGHT HERE?"  
  
Wildside smiled viciously, claws raised. "Now, Wildside, boss wants her in one piece. Now do like I do and put this chump Multiple Man down in the ground."  
  
Forearm advanced on the downed Madrox, who scrabbled just in time to hit the alarm. Tempo jumped into action and slowed Forearm down while Polaris burst into the room and held Wildside back.  
  
Meanwhile Wolfsbane suddenly awakens to the sound of the alarm and looks towards the door. Sadly that is the last sight she glimpses, as Locus teleports behind her and slices her throat. "Even if your friends win today, the price has been paid. You will never don an X-Terminators uniform girlie. I bet you regret stepping on that plane from Ireland and flying your ass all the way over here don't you?"  
  
Adam X springs into his gear and runs down the hall only to be blasted into the control room. Moving through a pile of rubble he stands to face the imposing visage of Reignfire. "Hello Adam. I am Reignfire. I wish to speak with you."  
  
Adam slides beneath him and throws a dagger that deflects off his armor and bounces to the floor. "Now, now. Behave little one. I am going to offer you a chance to join my illustrious Mutant Liberation Front. You of all people should be interested. You have been cut off from your heritage for so long. Let me be your guide."  
  
Adam looks up and spits in the Mutants face, "Let me tell you something scum, I have seen things you and your wretched team of mutants can only dream of. If you only knew the histories of thousands of planets, who's people thought they were superior, then you would feel foolish for leading this group against humanity. Every time I have seen something bigger and badder and stronger come along and kill the weaker. You are just as low on the Evolutionary Scale as I am. I however, know what side will win. And that is my side. So if you think you can sway me with words, you are mistaken. I wouldn't join you for the whole Shiar galaxy. Now heel dog!"  
  
Adam X dove and rolled all while pulling forth a sword from his back and embedding it into the leg of Reignfire. "Puny mutant, do you think that will stop me?"  
  
Adam smiles, "Well, no but this will." With that his powers kick in and Reignfire screams in pain as the electrolytes in his blood burn in a fiery rage, sending the mutant to his knees. "You….w.w.w.iii.lll..n..ot…de..f…e..a..tt..m…e!"  
  
"I think I just did." Adam slugs the mutant and Reignfire falls to the ground. 


	14. Issue Fourteen

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 14 April 19th, 2001  
Prelude To A Slaughter  
  
  
  
Adam X has just beaten Reignfire. He turns and begins to leave. Adam X otherwise known as Xtreme is extremely wrong. He has just pissed Reignfire off. Reignfire, quietly gets to his feet and points his hands at Xtreme's back.   
  
"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON ME BOY! NEVER!" A blast of Kinetic energy erupts from Reignfire's hands and sends Xtreme to the floor hard!   
  
"ADAM!" Havok is here. He came in just to see the attack. A cosmic blast of pure anger erupts from Alex Summers. In his mind he may have just lost his brother. In his mind he only sees anger. Anger directed towards Reignfire. Or what used to be Reignfire.   
  
Alex incinerated the leader of the MLF, and immediately dove to his knees to check on Adam. "Are you ok, can you hear me!"  
  
Adam groggily opens his eyes. "I hear you. Maybe next time I think I have someone down for the count. I should restrain them. HAHAH!"  
  
  
  
Wildside had, had better days. Immediately after breaking into Valhalla he had been held by Polaris's Magnetic Field, and Forearm had been stopped by Tempo. The plan of attack had been flawed apparently. Now all he could do was hope Reignfire would send forth Zero to save him and Forearm. By now it would have already occurred. He wanders what is taking his leader so long.   
  
Suddenly Alex and Adam walk in. The rest of the team is already gathered watching the two mutants. "You two. Your leader is dead. I have killed him. Never again will he cause any problems. Zero will not be coming to save your asses. What do you have to say?"  
  
Wildside's heart dropped. "Umm… Shit?"  
  
Reaper slugged the mutant and the last thing Wildside saw was the floor as his head bounced against it.   
  
"Reaper, Longshot, take these two down to the pens and lock them up. Strong Guy Wolfsbane go make sure Reignfire is completely dead. Wolfsbane?"  
  
Alex for the first time looked around and noticed she wasn't there. He turned suddenly as a pain in his chest began to develop. He ran down the halls of Valhalla and ran into Rahne's room. The sight he saw brought him to his knees, vomiting onto the floor.   
  
The others quickly came to the room and each felt sick immediately. Guido began to cry and dove on the bed and cradled the still bleeding Rahne in his arms. Sienna slowly walked over and began to pry Guido away.   
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!! SHE ISNT DEAD! SHE JUST NEEDS TO WAKE UP. That's all, she just needs to wake….up…Wake up Rahne, for me please." The sobs filled the room, as the others began to cry and the disheartened Sienna Blaze attempted to comfort Guido.   
  
  
This is short. I apologize. The reason for it's shortness is that it should have been in the last issue, but I was stuck on what to do for the finale and just went ahead and uploaded it. Then I couldn't fill up this issue enough so I just left it as is. 


	15. Issue Fifteen

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 15 April 19th, 2001  
Funeral for a Werefriend  
  
  
  
"Where are you going Jamie?" Alex Summers had witnessed many friends come and go in this life. Wolfsbane was most recent. For the longest time she had been linked to him in a way that she could not live without him. They had been friends. He hurt inside like he never had before. And yesterday he had to bury his hurt with his friend. Now Jamie, another of his long time friends. The Multiple Man, had his bags packed and slung over his shoulder, walking down the steps of Valhalla.  
  
"Don't even try to stop me Alex. I don't feel like saving anyone from evil today. Or tomorrow, or maybe ever again. Just let me go."  
  
"Are you coming back Jamie? The team won't be the same without you."  
  
"The team can go to hell Alex. It brought about her death. I can't live with that and I don't even know how you are standing there acting like it never happened. I fucking quit. You can consider this my resignation." With that he spit on the ground and got into his cab.   
  
As he drove off Alex mumbled something under his breath.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are you going?" Alex had just walked inside, and at the bottom of the stairs was Thornn, bag in hand as well.  
  
"I don't belong here Alex. I only came because she said it would be good for me. Without her I don't feel like I have a friend here."  
  
"Thornn. Jamie just left the team. I really don't want to lose you as well."  
  
Thornn looks at him with a confused look. "Do you even care Alex? That attitude alone doesn't want to make me stay. She was apart of this team, Jamie left and I am leaving and all that you're worried about is empty roster spaces. Screw you."  
  
She stalks past Alex, who mumbles something under his breathe again. As she stomps outside, she lights a cigarette and a voice perks up.  
  
"That'll kill ya."  
  
Thornn quickly turns around. "Oh, Guido. I didn't know you were there. What are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking. Thinking about staying here or leaving."  
  
"Have you decided yet?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't leave my friends. They are my family. Leaving them would be running out on them when they need me just as much as I need them. I can't blame Jamie for leaving. He's hurting. Hell, I'm hurtin'. But I'll get through it. We will all get through it the only ways we know how."  
  
Thornn thought for a moment, "You remind me of her you know? Of her kindness I mean. I don't feel like I fit in here, but I don't have anywhere else to go. I am alone in this world Guido."  
  
Guido got up off the steps, where he had been sitting, and embraced Thornn in a hug. "We all are kid. We all are. We just got to make the best with the friends we got. Rahne thought you would be good here. I believe it to."  
  
Thornn began to cry, something she hadn't done in years. "Guido, do you think it would be ok if I stayed here with you guys? Would the others mind?"  
  
Guido smiled a little bit, "They'll love ya kid."   
  
Reaper opened the front door suddenly, "Whoa, sorry to interrupt an all but Alex just called a meeting."  
  
  
Everyone was around the table. The whole team. Even Thornn, who had decided to stay with the team. Two seats were empty, Jamie's and the new seat brought in for Rahne. Alex stood at the front of the table.  
  
"Now, I called this meeting together to let everyone know that no matter what happens, no matter what tragedy occurs, someone has to remain calm. Someone has to remain in charge to look after everything. They have to choke down the emotions they want to feel and take care of business." He began to get choked up, he was breaking down. The days of stress and sadness was getting to him.   
  
"Now, I loved Rahne like she was my daughter. She was a friend, and we had been through a lot together. But am I breaking down? NO I AM REMAINING CALM GOD DAMN IT!!!"   
  
He slumped into his chair and began to sob heavily mumbling Rahne's name under his breath. Lorna quickly ran to him and began to comfort him while the others sadness swelled once more. 


	16. Issue Sixteen

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 16 April 19th, 2001  
Let the Games Begin  
  
  
Reaper lay in his bed, next to Sienna. His dreams were disturbing him. They were filled with images of his past and present and some images that were not familiar to him, but he somehow knew were from things yet to come. He awoke. Sienna was sitting on the balcony, smoking.  
  
"Babe, come back to bed, why are you up?"  
  
Sienna turns a little surprised. "Reaper. How long have we been together? A long time right?"  
  
Reaper nods still groggy, "Yeah babe, a long time. A long happy time."  
  
Sienna takes a drag from her cigarette, "And would you support any decision I made? I mean any?"  
  
"You know I would babe, what is this all about?"  
  
"Now, you say that, but do you mean it? I want to know if push came to shove and you had to choose would you choose me?"  
  
Reaper sat up sensing this had gotten serious. "Babe what is going on?"  
  
"Answer me please. I just want to know."  
  
"You know I would. I love you and no decision you ever make will change that fact. If you go on a killing spree and need me there to hold your guns, I would be there."   
  
Sienna gently laid her head on Reaper's shoulder. "Thanks babe, every once in awhile."  
  
  
Sienna. I ask a favor once more. Long ago you gave me your body and soul, now I wish to return the favor. I give you a chance to relive the glory days, Sienna. You will know power once more, and fight for the chance at the ultimate prize. You know you want to return to me Sienna, just think how much righteous glory we can achieve! We would be unstoppable once more. The others have returned to play the game, as have some new players. The games begin with you, or with out you. But you have an invitation.  
  
Sienna awoke once more, and screamed "YES I WILL RETURN!"   
  
Suddenly Trevor Fitzroy appeared out of no where on the foot of her bed. Reaper jumped at the sound of Sienna's voice, and was caught off guard by Fitzroy. Trevor slammed Reaper's face into the wall. "Sienna, dear, could you hurry up and get your clothes together? Gamesmaster will be expecting us shortly. Oh, should I end this pathetic wretches struggles?"  
  
Sienna's power's surged. "Trevor, if you harm him I will personally rip your heart out and hand it to the Gamesmaster for points."  
  
Trevor gave Sienna a look of disgust and released the struggling Reaper, who instantly dove towards his scythe.   
  
Sienna intervened. "Baby, chill. He is on our side."  
  
Reaper hesitated, hand inches away from his weapon. "What is going on here Sienna? Who is this chump."  
  
Trevor sneered while Sienna walked over to Reaper "His name is Trevor Fitzroy. He is a member of a team of mutants called the Upstarts. I was formerly a member. The head of this team is a man called the Gamesmaster, he holds contests and challenges that must be completed, the winners getting points. Once one reaches a certain amount of points they receive the ultimate prize. I have decided to rejoin the Upstarts. I want you to come with me."  
  
Reaper gripped his scythe with one hand and motioned towards Fitzroy, "Trevor is it? Well let me tell you something, I remember a little about these Upstarts from what Sienna here has told me about her past. I don't agree with your tactics anymore and I think anyone who is involved is nothing more than a spoiled brat looking for a challenge by killing off others. A year ago I would have jumped on in a heartbeat. Now, I say screw you!" With that a surge of energy burst from Reaper's scythe and hit Trevor in the chest. The blast set off the alarm in Valhalla and sent Trevor flying into the wall behind him.  
  
"REAPER NO! You said you would stand by any decision I made!"  
  
Reaper stood, scythe in hand, over the fallen Fitzroy "I didn't anticipate this Sienna. You have to be kidding right? You can't seriously want to rejoin the Upstarts. You told me yourself how much the Gamesmaster manipulated you the last time. I won't stop you from going, but if you do, know that you are leaving me behind. You are leaving your home."  
  
Sienna began to break down when suddenly Reaper's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the ground. The mental image of the Gamesmaster appeared over the fallen mutant. "Sienna, I have just solved a moral dilemma for you. Your boyfriend would have stood in the way of your future; he now has lost his mind. You are free to decide on your own. Come with me Sienna."  
  
Sienna shuddered a little and held back the sadness she felt for Reaper and grabbed the mental image of Gamesmaster and disappeared via a now awake Trevor Fitzroy. Trevor rubbed his head and cursed under his breath as he stalked over to Reaper and kicked him in the ribs. "Slam me through a wall will ye? Try it now I dare ya! I will argh!"  
  
"Hey, I think I know you. Your Trevor Fitzroy right? The mutant teleporter and former member of the Upstarts from our immediate future and direct descendant of Shinobi Shaw. Man, watching those virtual files really pay now doesn't it? Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Xtreme, and you are currently feeling your electrolytes. My power allows me to let you feel the burn so to speak. But enough about me, how about you tell me where Sienna is and why Reaper is down?"  
  
Trevor writhed in agony on the ground. Wishing he had not been so stupid as to let the mutant Xtreme catch him off guard. "Sienna is with us, and Reaper has lost his mind, you pup, are out of your league." A portal opened up and a blast shot out from it, sending Xtreme to the ground while Fitzroy jumped into the portal, escaping. 


	17. Issue Seventeen

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 17 May 1st, 2001  
Along Came a Juggernaut   
  
  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET IN!" Alex slammed his fist into the wall of the med-center. Reaper had been put into a stasis chamber and Forge had been studying him thoroughly, his prognosis was expected shortly. The team stood outside the center, waiting.   
  
"Fitzroy was there and I had him down, but he used his powers to teleport some kind of ray into my back. I assume he took off after that. He said something about how Reaper's mind was taken from him. It didn't say in the files that he had any kind of mind powers."  
  
Alex paced while Lorna watched, uneasy. "Fitzroy is only capable of generating portals into the past and present and to other destinations by draining life-force from mutants. He can store that energy and use it at will. He doesn't have any mind powers, however he is an Upstart. The Upstarts are lead by a man called the Gamesmaster who has an extreme mental power. He is constantly in contact with every conscious mind on the planet at all times. He would have been able to inflict this damage to Reaper. Was Sienna there when you arrived?"  
  
"No, she was nowhere to be found. Fitzroy said something about her being home now."  
  
Alex stopped pacing, "That makes sense, she used to be a member of the Upstarts back in the day. She probably rejoined them and Reaper caught her in the act. She played him for a full and all of us for fools. She has integral information about us that they can use to their advantage. I want the security system completely redone and completely reconfigured. Have Forge work on it as soon as he can."  
  
Just then Forge walked out of the med-lab and began to speak "Reaper has suffered total mental loss. He has no mental activity what so ever. I have him in stasis and on life support so he will live for now. The only way to get him back to his old self is to get a telepath over here and look at him and see if they can get past any blocks the person responsible for this has put in place. Restoring his mind will be a task in itself Alex, I am not really trained in this and would like to bring in some outside help."  
  
"Do what has to be done Forge. I trust your judgement in this issue. In the meantime we need to find out what exactly Sienna was doing her whole time here and what she has on us. I want a report on my desk by the end of the day!"  
  
The team new better than to argue when he was like this. They slowly got up and almost left the room when the doorbell rang. "What now?" Alex motioned for everyone to be quit and turned on the camera and monitor.   
  
Standing outside Valhalla's front door was none other than Cain Marko, the Juggernaut. "Alex? I didn't no if you guys would be home or not. I came to visit with some old friends."  
  
"I didn't know you were good pals with anyone here Marko, who are you here to see?"  
  
"Come on, I don't deserve that attitude, I have made my peace with your brother already, I have no intention of getting into anything with you. I just want to see some old teammates, Reaper and Sienna."  
  
Alex looked back, a little shocked at the others. Lorna stepped up. "We will be right down Cain."  
  
"Guido, contact Beast and see what Cain is talking about. Lorna and me are going to go talk to Cain. The rest of you stay on alert."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"So where are they? I have not seen them since our old eXiles days, I am kinda anxious."  
  
Lorna and Alex look at each other. "Well, Guido confirmed that you helped the X-men out a few months back and you have proven yourself set in new ways so I will hear you out. I am going to tell you now this couldn't have come at a worse time."  
  
"Why" Cain Marko began to get edgy.  
  
Lorna started "Well, this morning the Upstarts reclaimed Sienna Blaze. We think she willingly participated in almost killing Reaper, but instead he is only in a coma. She has rejoined the Upstarts and her whereabouts are unknown."  
  
"This morning? Just this morning?"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I contacted Sienna a few weeks back telling her I was gonna visit and she said that she was having a great time with the X-terminators. You guys were the family she never had. This doesn't make sense. I know for a fact she wouldn't do anything to hurt Reaper. Something is going on."  
  
"Well whether something is or isn't going on, now isn't the best time for a visit, if we find anything out we will of course contact you."  
  
Juggernaut paused "I don't think so. If Sienna is missing and maybe back to her old ways I am going to help. I don't want to hear another word about it either."  
  
Havok looked a little shocked "Are you saying your joining the X-Terminators?"  
  
"For as long as it takes."  
  
Alex looks at Lorna and Lorna just nods. "Well, the team is pretty large right now and I was going to propose a splitting up of the team shortly, now is as good a time as any. I just got word yesterday that Sunfire is coming tomorrow and will be joining the team. So that makes the roster a bit heavy. I am going to convene with Forge and determine the main team and the reserve team. Until then, welcome aboard Cain, I hope you know what your getting into." 


	18. Issue Eighteen

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 18 May 1st, 2001  
Downtime   
  
  
  
Sunfire arrived. He had a meeting with Havok as soon as he arrived and then a meeting was called to unveil the new lineups. The team is currently assembled in the ready room.   
  
Havok is at the head of the table. "Ok, yesterday we had some interesting developments. Cain Marko, codenamed the Juggernaut, has joined as has Sunfire. They have been completely briefed on the events that have transpired since the group's inception. Now onto the bad news. Reaper is in a coma, and Sienna Blaze is missing, presumed traitor at this point. However if we encounter her, we think first. We make sure she is acting on her own will and not being manipulated. The Upstarts are headed by a powerful telepath. The only group members we are aware of are Gamesmaster, the leader and Trevor Fitzroy. The former members are for the most part deceased. Fenris are the only other members that we have not accounted for."  
  
"We don't know to what extent the Upstarts know of us. We will of course eventually encounter them. I have a feeling about that. Now, I have been deciding on breaking the team up into a main team and a reserve team. The main team will be the first line, if we fail in a mission the reserve comes in. If they fail, well lets just hope they don't."  
  
Alex pulled forth a sheet of paper. "The main team will be lead by me and be comprised of Strong Guy, Xtreme, Tempo and Juggernaut. The reserve team will be lead by Polaris and be comprised of Dazzler, Longshot, Thornn, and Sunfire. The teams may be shifted if the need arises but until that time this is how they will be. The reserve team will also be used for when multiple missions are being conducted at once. Now, onto.."  
  
The alarms rang loud throughout Valhalla as the building shook with a billowing sound. The ready room's left wall exploded, sending shrapnel flying. Sauron burst in with the Alliance of Evil and all hell broke loose. Gorgeous George, Slab, and Thumbelina, Furball, Throwback went straight for Havok. Each got intercepted in turn.   
  
Thumbelina shrunk to thimble size and jumped on Xtreme who flicked her so hard he broke her arm off, then his powers kicked on and she reverted to normal size, shrieking in agony. "WITCH! BURN!"  
  
Sunfire burst flames onto Throwback while Dazzler blinded him, sending Throwback running for cover. The Alliance immediately regretted the encounter. Furball was being beaten mercifully by Juggernaut while Tempo and Strong Guy were taking Slab out. Gorgeous George had been pinned to the wall by metal beams courtesy of Polaris, and Sauron was tangling with Havok, and failing miserably. Thornn watched the portal they all had emanated from. Waiting. For Haven.  
  
Haven walked through unnoticed and walked directly for the main computer. Unnoticed except for Thornn. Thornn followed her and just when Haven got to the computer sliced the back of her calves, causing Haven to fall in pain. "BITCH! You dare to attack me? You will bow to me soon scum."  
  
"Scum? Shit girl, the way I see it you just got two ways to go from here. Either walk into a cell, or get beaten into the cell by me. You decide."  
  
Infuriated, Haven pulled a dagger from her belt and dove towards Thornn. Thornn dodged and clawed her hand, making Haven drop the dagger in pain and receiving a kick to the jaw for the efforts.   
  
Havok got knocked backwards into the wall by Sauron, who noticed his leader was in trouble. Sauron flew quickly towards the rescue of his master. Haven charged up her metamutation powers, aiming towards Thornn, who dodged as she fired allowing it to hit Sauron full force in the chest. Thornn then ripped out Haven's throat and threw it on the ground. "I knew you would take the hard way.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The battle was quick and precise. The X-Terminators victorious. The Alliance defeated. The Alliance was imprisoned immediately and Haven's remains were put in cold storage. Sauron was another issue.  
  
"Is he alive? He isn't moving."  
  
Karl Lykos could hear the voice but not recognize it. He had not been conscious for months. He knew Sauron had been in control but not the events that had taken place. "gggrrg." He mumbled.  
  
"He's moving. Doctor Lykos? This is Alex Summers. You are in the base of the X-Terminators. You have been participating as Sauron in a battle against us and you have been returned to your normal state. How do you feel?"  
  
Lykos slowly sat up, rubbing his head, "Fine, I guess. I'm sorry. I don't have control over him."  
  
Alex helped him up slowly, "We know Lykos. That is why you are not in prison right now. However there are consequences. You have a power that is uncontrollable and we don't quite feel right letting you go out into the world. We would like you to stay on here as our medical and scientific advisor. You will of course be allowed to come and go as you please and be paid for your help."  
  
Karl Lykos nodded slowly, "I don't mind really. I have been dealing with my alter ego for years now and I guess I knew something would eventually have to be done. Well I guess you can sign me up."  
  
"Did we show up at a bad time?"  
  
Multiple Man and Wildchild arrive. Havok turns around, "Jaime? I thought you left?"  
  
"Well I had time to think. And I ran across Wildchild and talked him into joining."  
  
"Well, Jamie, your on the main team, Wildchild your on the reserve, right now I am tired, I will fill you in on the happenings tomorrow."  
  
Jamie looked confused, "What exactly did I miss?"  
  
  
  
The Prisoners The Team  
Caliban Havok  
Copycat Strong Guy  
Rucus Xtreme  
Ramrod Tempo  
Monsoon Juggernaut  
Tower Polaris  
Wildside Thornn  
Forearm Dazzler  
Slab Longshot  
Thumbelina Sunfire  
Furball Forge  
Gorgeous George Karl Lykos  
Throwback Reaper  
Multiple Man  
Wildchild 


End file.
